Even Hellcats Go To Heaven
by yuki l anderson
Summary: When Amu's mom comes to play a boy full of mystery is aloud to live with her? The full moon holds the key to hell and amu has a key to heaven which the "black cat" wants.
1. Chapter 1

Even hellcats go to heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara I wish I did.

Rated m for violence, make out, etc.

Chapter 1: school starts with a breakup

~amu~

I yelled at my mom again to make my lunch; it was the first day of school. 10 minutes later I grabbed my lunch from the kitchen and ran out the door. I loved the wind as I was running down the sidewalk to Ichigo High. I walked into the main hall and was greeted by my friends from middle school; Miki, Ran, Sui, and Dia. We walked to class 1-A and sat down in the desks in the back. I sat through a boring lecture about the legends of the humpty lock and key. The bell rang to tell the kids that school is over. I couldn't believe what I saw, my boyfriend Tadase kissing someone in the hallway. They ended their kiss and I walked over just as she left. He scrambled for words while I looked at him, how dare he betray me I loved him. I smacked him and said "I trusted you and you betrayed me, you'll never find someone like me, enjoy your sluts and whores, bye asshole." I took his phone and deleted my number and threw it at him.

My friends came and we walked to a café. I needed sweets. We arrived at the café and took a seat at a booth. The waitress walked over and asked what we wanted I answered 5 pieces of coffee blueberry cake and 2 cups of black coffee a latte and a peppermint strawberry tea. She left. Sui asked what happened I responded tadase-kun cheated on me with a dirty blonde bimbo." I cried as Dia cheered me up with inspiring words. My friends did a good job cheering me up till I got home. My dad came back and yelled at my mom for money and he handed her a stack of bills and he yelled at her "this isn't one hundred dollars give me My money", I wish my dad would leave soon. He only visited us for money for drugs. My mom didn't have the money I was lucky to get into a good school on a scholarship that paid for all of school and school lunches. I ran to my room and put my head phones on to drown out the yelling and called 911:

911: 911 what's your emergency?

Me: my dad came to my house and he's going to hurt my mom, help!

911: calm down where are you right now?

Me: 8989 rose avenue

911: I'm sending someone there

Me: hurry

_Ended call….._

I waited and the cops showed up and took dad away and my mom was put in an ambulance. I watched as they left calling Ran. She was the only one who knew but only because it happened in front of her. I called her and told her "It happened again". In about 10 minutes she arrived at my house. We talked about it .I felt better after a long talk I went and spent the night at Ran's house.


	2. chapter 2: the pervert kiddy cat

Even hellcats go to heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara I wish I did.

Rated m for violence, make out, etc.

Chapter 2: The pervert kiddy cat

~amu~

I looked out the balcony after I got home. I was wishing that I had someone to be with all the time. It was always lonely when this event happened. My dad was a drug user and every month he would come to our house and demand money, if he didn't get it he would start beating mom up. I looked at the sky it was full of stars. I loved night because it reminds me of freedom. I thought about Ami she is in a comma it started 2 years ago and there is no sign of awakening, my dad caused it and he has no regret.

My friend Sui came over, she asked "do you want me to cook for you ~desu". I nodded. I looked at the moon and saw a boy fall from the sky, he had dark blue hair. He landed on the balcony where I was. He spoke " my name is ikuto and I have come to live in this house, your name?" I responded "amu and no you're not". He looked at me and smirked he took a step toward me and bit my ear. That pervert. He ran to my bedroom. Before I knew it he was in my bed asleep. I was going to kill him when he woke up . I slept on the floor I woke up and ikuto was gone and a black cat was there. Where was he? Oh well, I slipped into my bed and the cat jumped on me his paw on my breast. I threw the cat outside and went to bed. I had a strange dream about him and the moon. I woke up scared very scared.


End file.
